Let's Play Truth or Dare
"Let's Play Truth or Dare" is the 2nd episode of the second season of Kaeloo, and 54th of the series overall. Synopsis The main four play Truth or Dare with their neighbors, twin sisters Pretty and Eugly. Pretty, who has a crush on Mr. Cat, tries to get him to confess who he has a crush on, and Quack Quack falls for Eugly. Plot Kaeloo is explaining how to play Truth or Dare to the rest of the main four. She asks Stumpy to spin the bottle and start the game, but he misunderstands her and throws it against a rock so it bounces and gets stuck in his nose. Just then, he stares in shock when he sees two female rabbits walking their way. Kaeloo is surprised that he doesn't know who they are, and informs him that the two girls are their neighbors. Stumpy develops an instant hatred towards them, but Quack Quack finds Eugly attractive, and he is (literally) electrified. Kaeloo greets Pretty and Eugly, and Stumpy says he hates them. Pretty sees Mr. Cat sitting on the couch and she greets him. Mr. Cat hisses at her in response, but she ignores his hostility and snaps a picture of him with her phone. Kaeloo informs her that they are playing Truth or Dare, and Pretty says she loves the game. She tries to flirt with Mr. Cat, but Stumpy grabs her and tries to throw her out the door. Kaeloo tells Stumpy that it's rude to do things like that to one's guests, and Pretty smashes him with a mallet. The game is about to begin, and all six sit in a circle on the ground. Eugly tells Pretty to tell Quack Quack that she finds him handsome, and Quack Quack's head explodes. Kaeloo tells Pretty to start the game, and Pretty winks at Mr. Cat, causing him to become nauseous, before spinning the bottle. The bottle looks like it's about to point to Mr. Cat, but it ends up spinning towards Stumpy instead. Pretty asks Stumpy who he is and what he does in life, and he inexplicably starts yelling at her that he won't say anything about his sister. Kaeloo deems this an inappropriate response to the question, so Stumpy is given the dare of hopping on one leg. Next is Stumpy's turn to ask a question, and he asks Pretty a question about her ears. She answers, and it is her turn to spin again. She spins the bottle, and it points towards Quack Quack. She asks him if he is ready, and he says he is. Kaeloo says it is Quack Quack's turn, as "Are you ready?" apparently counts as a question. Next is Quack Quack's turn to spin the bottle, and it lands on Mr. Cat. Pretty asks Quack Quack to trade places with her, but Kaeloo pushes her out of the way and she is excited that she will get to know about Mr. Cat. Mr. Cat spins the bottle, and it points to Kaeloo, to Pretty's annoyance. Kaeloo and Mr. Cat repeatedly spin the bottle towards each other and ask questions until Mr. Cat asks Kaeloo a very difficult question: whether she is a boy or a girl. Kaeloo asks if she can take a dare instead, and Mr. Cat chases her around while teasing her. Eventually, she gets angry enough to transform, and Bad Kaeloo chases Mr. Cat before she gets distracted by looking at Eugly. When she tries to flirt with her, however, Quack Quack gets into a fight with her. While the others cheer on, they fight until they reach a tie. Eugly checks if Quack Quack is okay, and Kaeloo de-transforms and apologizes to Quack Quack, saying she didn't know he and Eugly were "lovers". Upon hearing this, Eugly gets angry at Quack Quack and punches him before leaving with her sister. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat * Quack Quack * Pretty * Eugly Mentioned Characters * Jean Guillaume * Stumpy's sister Trivia * This episode marks the first appearances of Pretty and Eugly, and the first time Jean Guillaume is mentioned. * This episode starts the running gag of Quack Quack's head exploding when he sees Eugly. * Bad Kaeloo is revealed to be Kaeloo's unconscious expressing itself. * Bad Kaeloo and Quack Quack's fight is in the style of an old video game. Gallery Tumblr_inline_mkmgsy1Coi1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr_inline_mkmnhfI1Pq1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr_mdu9tpCe481rzt3fd.gif Tumblr_mdhiqsLpQi1rzt3fd.gif File:IMG_1200.JPG Stumpytruthordare.jpg Truthordare.jpg Countto9.gif|How many lives does Mr. Cat have? Tumblr_me785tmm3J1rzt3fd.gif|Are you a boy or a girl? 20157314_1584901064853295_6655200286882925333_o.jpg 5B191E91-5444-413A-91EE-9A9AD3CBBE13.jpeg FIGHT!.JPG E75939AF-63AF-4698-842A-E545E2FE6F1C.jpeg Mr. Cat Looking Very Muscular.png Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Key Character Category:Season 2 Episodes